


В тумане Намимори

by KHR_Team_FB



Series: ЗФБ-2020. Тексты G-PG-13. Драбблы [14]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22389454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KHR_Team_FB/pseuds/KHR_Team_FB
Summary: Она всегда рядом
Relationships: Chrome Dokuro/Kusakabe Tetsuya
Series: ЗФБ-2020. Тексты G-PG-13. Драбблы [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609771
Kudos: 4
Collections: KHR - WTF Kombat 2020





	В тумане Намимори

У Кусакабе есть много тайн: своих и чужих, больших и не очень, страшных и даже смешных. И каждую он надёжно хранит за невозмутимым выражением лица и спокойным взглядом. Лишь одну он прячет где-то в темноте за сердцем, не показывая даже Хибари-сану, которому Кусакабе готов доверить собственную жизнь.

Эта тайна ласково гладит его по волосам тёплым ночным ветерком, блестит в тёмной воде, подмигивает хрупкими звёздами, смеётся звонкой капелью и уходит вслед за утренним туманом. Острым трезубцем царапает изнутри, застревает в глотке соцветиями лотоса и заставляет гореть заживо. Кусакабе знает, что Хром всегда где-то рядом, настороженно присматривается, готовая прийти на помощь, а может быть, наоборот — растаять в воздухе. От неё пахнет клубничной жвачкой и свежими яблоками, которые он каждый вечер оставляет на подоконнике, чтобы утром найти нетронутыми. Иногда Кусакабе думает, что он её придумал, но интуиция и опыт подсказывают, что эта иллюзия вполне реальна.

Хром сидит у открытого окна и катает в ладонях ярко-красное яблоко, окружённая нежно-розовыми отблесками заката. Кусакабе неловко кашляет, боясь потревожить неожиданно пришедшую гостью. Хром смотрит на него и молча улыбается, чуть склонив голову к левому плечу.

— Чай? — чуть хрипло предлагает Кусакабе, чувствуя себя неловким подростком.

Хром кивает, не двигаясь с места. Кусакабе зачем-то кивает тоже, после чего уходит на кухню, не до конца уверенный, что не вернётся с чашками в пустую комнату. Но Хром никуда не исчезает, касается тёплой ладонью, принимая из его рук чашку, пьёт маленькими глотками, довольно жмурится и делится непонятно откуда взявшимся печеньем. Чаепитие проходит в уютном молчании, приносящим в одинокую квартиру ощущение дома.

— Я завтра улетаю, — говорит Хром, отставив чашку.

Кусакабе пожимает плечами — в лунном свете она выглядит так, словно уже улетела. В какой-то другой мир: смутный, иллюзорный, полный цветков лотоса. Он подходит ближе, обнимает хрупкие плечи и невесомо целует её в макушку. Наверно, это выглядит по-детски, но Кусакабе плевать. 

Хром тихо смеётся и расслабленно подаётся к нему.

Утром она исчезнет с туманом, оставив после себя пачку дешёвой жвачки из ближайшего мини-маркета. А Кусакабе спрячет внутри себя ещё одну тайну. И надежду на новую встречу.


End file.
